nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bad Case of Stripes
''A Bad Case of Stripes ''is a 2009 traditionally animated comedy film based on the 1998 picture book of the same name by David Shannon. The film stars Nicole Parker as Camilla Cream, who loves lima beans but never ate them. Produced by NicThic Productions and Scholastic Media, and distributed by Universal Pictures, the film was released on August 21, 2009. The film recieved positive to mixed reviews and grossed $175 million against a $20 million budget. Plot Camilla Cream (Nicole Parker) loves lima beans, but she never ate them, because she says her friends dislike them and she wants to be like them. While trying to get ready for the first day of school, she couldn't decide what to wear. She put on 42 outfits and then a pretty red dress and looked in the mirror. She suddenly wakes up find colored stripes on her body. Dr. Bumble (Maurice LaMarche) determines that Camilla is well enough to attend school. At school, all of the children tease her and call out colors and patterns which cause Camilla's skin color to transform. The school teachers worried that her condition may be contagious and send her home. At home, Camilla goes through a number of increasingly preposterous transformations - turning into a pill after being given some by the specialist doctors, having viruses, bacteria and fungus colonies grow on her body after the community's expert scientists discuss these as a possible cause while examining her, growing roots, berries, crystals, feathers, and a long furry tail after receiving all kinds of cures from all kinds of environmental workers, and transforming into her room after a spiritual counselor says a prayer for her. Finally, an old lady persuades her to eat some lima beans. Camilla is afraid to admit her willingness to eat them at first, but after realizing that this could be her only hope to being cured, she allows the old woman to feed her them. Camilla is successfully transformed back into a normal being (although her pink bow has become striped), and with everything back to normal Camilla continues to eat lima beans, and, although her friends consider her strange for liking them, enjoys being different. Voice Cast * Nicole Parker as Camilla Cream * Stephnie Weir as Mrs. Cream * Michael McDonald as Mr. Cream * Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Bumble * Josh Meyers as Mr. Harms * Ike Barinholtz as Dr. Grop * Jess Harnell as Dr. Sponge * Jim Cummings as Dr. Cricket * Carlos Alazraqui as Dr. Young * Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Gourd * Ian James Corlett as Mr. Mellon It's unknown who voiced some of the members of the news team and the old lady. It's also unknown if Camilla's teacher and classmates and the citizens of Camilla's neighborhood would have any lines in this movie. Additional Voices * Matt Adler * Ike Amadi * Edita Brychta * June Christopher * Cam Clarke * Lara Cody * David Cowgill * Holly Dorff * Jackie Gonneau * Jason Harris * Bridget Hoffman * Rif Hutton * Sondra James * Ray Iannicelli * Matthew Labyorteaux * Vanessa Lemonides * Anne Lockhart * Alex Mandelberg * Mary Matilyn Mouser * Christie Moreau * Charles Parnell * Peter Pamela Rose * Keith Silverstein * Krista Swan * Claudette Wells * Matthew Wolf * Lynnanne Zager Category:Films